


Taking Requests/Challenges

by Rikutsu



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikutsu/pseuds/Rikutsu
Summary: See inside for details.





	Taking Requests/Challenges

Since I'm just getting back into writing after a good...I think 2 years, I'm posting this seeking ideas and/or challenges. I don't have a lot of inspiration right now.

To get things rolling, send me your requests, ideas and challenges! They can be crazy. They can be sad. They can be happy. Anything goes! The only thing I won't do is explicit sexual scenes.

Everything else is fair game, including violence. ~~I always did enjoy a good fight.~~ So send me your ideas and I'll bring them to life! ^_^

Some genres I'm really good at include angst, adventure, action, romantic comedy and crackfics.

I'm not adept with sci-fi, drama, horror, mystery, romance or slice of life, but I'd give it a try!

Fandoms I'm familiar enough with to write about are listed below.

  * Fairy Tail
  * Naruto
  * Inuyasha
  * Noragami
  * Yu Yu Hakusho
  * Shugo Chara
  * Oban Star Racers
  * Soul Eater
  * Vampire Knight
  * Fruits Basket
  * Ouran Highschool Host Club
  * Digimon Adeventure 1 & 2
  * Digimon Frontier
  * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Both anime and manga
  * +Anima the manga
  * Utawareremono
  * Spirited Away
  * Howl's Moving Castle
  * Wolf Children




End file.
